


Into the Luz-erVerse

by Lovemuffin04



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Lumity, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover with other AUs, F/F, Lesbian, Lumity, No Angst, references to other aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemuffin04/pseuds/Lovemuffin04
Summary: After a mishap with the Emperor, Luz and Amity are accidentally sent to the Boiling Isles, but different. They find themselves, literally, and many more versions of themselves. Welcome to the Lumity crossover event no one asked for!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 30
Kudos: 100





	1. See, that’s Where the Problem Started

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I started a new AU without finishing my others ones. Yes, yes, I’m sorry, I definitely will release a new chapter soon. Just wanted to get this one out there as well.

“Luz! Throw the glyph, now!”

“Got it, Amity!” Luz threw a fire glyph at a group of Emperor’s Coven guards, pushing them all back. Luz, Eda, and King were at the Belos’ castle. Along with Amity and Lilith’s help, they’re goal is to stop Belos from opening the portal and connecting the Demon and Human Realms.

The portal was starting to whir and emit a blinding blue light. 

“The portal’s opening!” Shouted Lilith. “We need to shut off the center console. That’s the only wa—.” A red beam bolted straight for the blacked out witch and knocked her to the floor.

“You will be doing no such thing, Lilith.” It was Emperor Belos. He stood in the way of the Owl gang to the controls. 

“You won’t lay a hand on my frie—.” King started hitting his stubby arms on Belos’ legs.

“Ugh, puny vermin.” Belos kicked King to the side.

“Hey, no one hurts my sister or calls King, ‘vermin,’ except me.” Eda was ready to cast a damaging spell, but Belos countered by casting another spell that knocked Eda, Amity, and Luz to the side. 

“Miss Blight. You are such a disappointment to your family. The Blights, most powerful family in all the isles. Such potential wasted on a puny, weak, pathetic, girl.” 

Belos’ words broke Amity. Knowing she disgraced the Blight name drove Amity to tears.

“And Luz: The human who was behind all of this. To think a ‘thing’ as low as you had the power become one of us. You’ll end up like the rest of the humans: in the Titan’s fire!” Belos’ staff glowed a blinding red light. Eda quickly got up and shot a counter spell that hit Belos’ own spell. The contact created an explosion that blew everyone back.

—————————

Luz and Amity went flying away from the action, towards the portal. The two went through. All they could see were several zaps and flashing lights. Eventually, they reached the flashing stopped, landing on some grass next to some trees and bushes.

“No, no, no, no, no. Eda! King! Lilith! Where are you?!” Luz yelled, frantically looking around, trying to get a sense of her surroundings.

Amity was slowing getting up, holding her head from the impact. “Ugh. Luz? Is this the human world?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t look like the human world. It smells bad, the plant life is a different color,” Luz quickly drew a light glyph and activated the spell, causing a ball of light to float up. “My glyphs still work. I’d say we’re still in the Demon Realm.”

“Did the portal not work?”

“I guess not. Luz, we better get back to the castle befo—“

“Before what, Amelia?” A shout could be heard.

“Amity, what was that?”

“Before I give you a black eye so black it’ll be forced to sit in the back bus.”

“Wow, Amelia. I always knew you were such a bitch. Never knew you were fucking racist too.”

“It’s called witchist, Lucia. If you’re gonna label me as a bigot at least call me the right one.”

Luz and Amity slowly followed the shouting. They hid behind a bush and spied on the source of the voices.

Two taller girls stood in front of them. One appeared to be a human Latina, wearing a green jacket with a striped shirt and skinny jeans, dawning a red beanie on her head. The other was a witch with long green hair and plenty of brown hair roots showing, wearing a cheerleader outfit that said “Hexside” written over the shirt.

“Lucia, why are you such a pathetic human?”

“I don’t know, maybe cause I was born human.”

“Yeah, typical. To think someone like you can even be witch here in my realm.”

“Oh that’s it!” Lucia and Amelia threw their fists up in the air, ready to throw hands. Suddenly, they started aggressively making out there on the spot. They pushed each other away after the kissing ceased.

“Ugh, humans are so disgusting.”

“Eww witches are such bitches.”

“Fuck you, Lucia.”

“Fuck you too, Amelia <3.” After their interaction, Lucia and Amelia walked away.

“Luz, how did she just say a heart out loud?” Amity asked.

“I don’t know, Amity, but I think we better get— whoa ahh.” Luz tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground. She accidentally grabbed Amity’s shirt and the two fell and rolled down, landing on the dirt path in front of Lucia.

“Ugh, who the hell are you two?” She asked.

“Oh, uhh, I’m Luz, Luz Noceda, and that’s Amity, my best friend.” Luz introduced themselves while Amity gave a weak, nervous smile and wave.

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t really ca— wait! Did you just say your last name is Noceda?”

“Um, yeah?”

“That’s my last name too, and you look exactly like me except a little eighth grade twerp.”

“Y’know, Luz, Lucia does have a point. You do look exactly like a younger version of her.” Amity noted.

“Oh my god,” Lucia just came to a stunning revelation. “Are you my long lost sister?!”

“What? No,” Luz said. “This may sound insane but we were sent her through a portal trying to link the Demon Realm to the human world. We somehow ended up in another part of the Isles.”

“So what your saying is that you’re not my little baby hermana, but me from another universe?”

“That could be it,” Amity was starting to put it all together. “The portal linking the human world must’ve malfunctioned and broke during our fight and accidentally sent us to different dimension.” 

“Alternate universes, huh? So I’m gonna assume mint ice cream over here is supposed to be Amelia’s inter-dimensional twin?”

“I suppose so. Anyway, we need to get to Belos’ castle and get back to the portal. Lucia, do you know the quickest way to the Emperor’s Coven?” Amity asked Lucia. 

“The Emperor’s what-ven? Oh yeah. Covens aren’t a thing anymore. The Emperor fell off years ago in a violent uprising that I’m supposed to do a Boiling Isles History paper on oh fuck oh fuck it’s due tomorrow. Ehh, I’ll be fine I got time. Anyway, the castles been abandoned for years, but there could be something you might need in there, or not. I would take you but I don’t know where the castle is.”

“Well do you know anyone who does?”

“Actually, Luz, that bitch ass whore, Amelia, might. Her family used to be high ranking snobs for the Emperor, so they’ve probably been around the castle a few times. Probably explains why she’s such a bitch, and I’m going to assume Minty—.”

“Amity.” Amity corrected.”

“Yeah, whatever Minty, is also rich and snobby and blah blah blah.”

“Unfortunately, yeah, but I changed,” Amity’s cheeks slowly turned red after remembering all the embarrassing elitist things she did as a Blight. “I realized there’s more to life than just grades and status, Luz helped me see that.” Amity gave Luz a sincere smile. 

“So Lucia, what’s your deal with Amelia?” Luz pondered.

“She is the biggest bitch I ever met. “She’s so pretentious and elitist, not to mention racist as fuck. Her aura of always being perfect makes me want to strangle her with a noose made from Willow’s vines.”

“But you were just kissing her after you had an argument.” 

“That’s different. It was an anger kiss. She’s the worst person I’ve ever met so we take out our frustration by aggressively making out.” 

“That’s not how hate works but ok,” Luz was starting to get slightly uncomfortable with this exchange. “So can you take us to her.”

“Sure, why not. Just don’t expect me to stick around. Don’t wanna see little bitch perfect again.”


	2. Witches are Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity, accompanied by Lucia and Amelia, make their way to Belos’ old castle and encounter some new folk on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the other AU chapters might take awhile to be published, kinda focusing on this one right now, but don’t worry new chapters for them are coming soon.

“Here you go, guys. The residence of that cunt, Amelia.” Lucia took Luz and Amity to this universe’s version of Blight Manor. To their surprise, the manor was not very different than the one in their world. “Ok guys, just follow me.”

“Why don’t we just knock at the front door?” Luz asked.

“Act first, ask last.” They trio made it around the manor to the window below Amelia’s room. Lucia grabbed a large ladder leaning against the wall and aligned it with Amelia’s window.

“Lucia,” Amity was wondering way she was doing. “Why is there a random ladder here?”

“Let’s just say this isn’t the first time I’ve entered Blight Manor this way.” Lucia grabbed a rock and started climbing, motioning her hand at the others towards her to follow them. When Lucia made it to Amelia’s window, she smashed the glass with the rock.

“Gah!” Amelia screamed. “Oh, it’s you, human. You do know you can just use the door, right?”

“I am aware. I just wanted to smash your window.”

“Dick.” Amelia muttered under her breath.

“Bitch.” Lucia responded.

“Whore.”

“Slut.”

“Asshole.”

“Cunt.”

“Ni—.” Before Amelia could finish her sentence, she was surprised by the presence of Luz and Amity. “Lucia, why did you bring your sister with you, and her, uh, I’m sorry why does this bitch look like me but smaller?”

“That’s because she is you, sort of,” Luz clarified. “This may sound crazy, but—.”

“But you two are us from a different universe and got stuck in our dimension cause yours was too stupid to not see through Belos’ lies and went through the portal he used to link the demon and human worlds.”

“How did you know all of that?” Amity asked.

“Lucia, did you ever tell these twerps anything? Me and the fam used to be big players in the Emp’s Cov, before it all fell apart. We have knowledge of this kinda stuff.”

“Actually, she did tell us.” Luz gave a sly wink towards Lucia. 

“Well then, maybe Lucia isn’t as stupid as I thought, and I’m gonna assume you’re here cause you need me to show you were it is and get you home.”

“So can you help us?” Amity asked.

“Yeah sure, girl who looks like me. It’s not like I have anything to do. Parents out of town so they won’t scold me for not adhering to the old days.”

“Ahem,” Lucia butted in. “Is there anyway I can be a part of this?”

“Sorry, but no pathetic human bitches are allowed to join us.”

“Hey.” Luz commented.

“I found these guys first, and told them to come to you for help. Least I can do is continue to stick with them until they’re fine.”

“Whatever, go or not, I’m still gonna punch you in the face and draw dicks on your face while you’re asleep.” 

“Deal.”

—————————

“The road to the old castle should be down this road.” Amelia lead the gang down a dirt path.

“So, Amelia, why do you and Lucia, quote on quote, ‘hate,’ each other?” Luz asked.

“Cause she’s a loser human who can’t do magic for shit.”

“But, I’m also a human and can’t do magic.”

“Then you’re also a loser like her.”

“At least I don’t suck ass at grudgby games.” Lucia yelled.

“Hey, leave grudgby out of this.”

“No <3.” 

“Oh that’s it.” Amelia started punching Lucia. Lucia retaliated with punches of her own. After a few hits, Luz and Amity stepped in and pulled the two away from each other.

“God I hate you so much, Amelia.”

“I hate you too, bitch.”

“I hate you more now kiss me.”

“Once this bitch let’s go of me I will.” 

“Aww, looks like the two retards are having a little couples quarrel.” A voice shouted. A three eyed witch with pink hair floated above using a pair of sneakers with wings attached to the sides. Accompanying her with three other witches.

“Ugh, what do you want, Boscha?” Lucia scolded.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but you and your, children? Cousins? Ok I don’t know who they are but they look eerily similar to you two and it’s really freaking me out.”

“It’s hard to explain, you see—.” Amity was about to explain, but Boscha cut her off.”

“Yeah, I don’t really care. What I do care about is that you’re on our turf.”

“So what, Boscha? This is free land. We can walk wherever we please.”

“Well to me, it’s not free land, it’s our land. Skara, other dude, Healer Girl—.”

“Actually, my name is also Amelia, I’m not just Healer Girl.” 

“Yeah, and my name I Syd.”

“I don’t fucking care what the hell your names are. Kill these fools.” Skara and Healer Girl flew straight towards Amity and Amelia. Quickly, Lucia swung a baseball bat with an ice glyph that hit Healer Girl back and left her head covered in ice. Amelia summoned a fire spell and punched Skara’s face, burning her. Luz casted a light spell that blinded Syd, allowing Amity to summon an abomination that picked him up and slammed him to the ground. “Ugh, you guys are so useless,” Boscha yelled at her defeated gang. “Looks like I’m gonna have to do it myself— ahh.” A giant vine appeared from the ground and slapped Boscha to the side.

“You really shouldn’t be treating your friends like shit.” A voice said. It came from a figure who had short but unkempt black hair, using glasses and wearing a yellow jacket.

“Willow!” Lucia cried as she ran to give the figure a hug.

“Lucia, what’s up my whore? I’ve missed ya,” Willow took a menacing glare at Amelia. “Amelia.”

“Willow.”

Boscha started slowly getting up from the ground in pain. “Can I at least have a kiss, Willow?”

“Fuck no.” Willow summoned several vines from the ground that wrapped around Boscha and kept her down on the ground.

“So, Lucia, what brings you to this part of the island.”

“I should be asking you the same. Me and the bitch were just helping out some, ‘friends’—.”

“They’re inter-dimensional versions of you two, aren’t they.”

“How the fuck does everyone know this.”

“I don’t know, we just do,” Willow started  
walking up to Luz and Amity. “Fascinating. They look like you guys, but younger.”

“That’s cause we probably are younger,” Amity responded. “Anyway, we were going up to Belos’ old castle so we can find a way to get back to our dimension.”

“Yeah, that places been abandoned for years. I’ve been there a few times, there’s plenty of stuff they left behind. Only people around there are the various gangs and whatnot that come and go. There’s plenty of them at the roads leading to the castle, though.You’ll need protection, and clearly these fools aren’t enough.”

“Hey, we took out most of Boscha’s gang.” Amelia said.

“Yeah, but that won’t be enough. You’ll need more, and that’s why I volunteer myself to join you four.”

“Yay. Alternate Willow’s joining us.” Luz shouted in joy.

“Ugh, Willow’s joining us.” Groaned Amelia.


	3. More of the Same

“Well guys, this is it.” Amelia said. The gang had finally made it to the Belos’ old castle. The walls were falling apart. The floor was covered in overgrown moss and weeds. The ceiling was covered in hanging vines. 

“Alright guys,” Luz exclaimed. “Look for anything relating to portal or anything resembling plans or something.” The gang of five separated. Each person looked through the various hallways and rooms of the castle. Nothing was found. Eventually, everyone regrouped at the castle entrance.

“Anything?” Amity asked.

“Nope.”

“Nothing.”

“Nada.”

“No.”

“Oh Titan. How are we gonna make it home now?” Amity sat on the ground, hugging her knees. She started to cry. “All the work we did to stop a tyrant, all gone.”

Luz walked over to her and started to comfort her friend. “Ams, we can still find a way back. It’ll be ok.”

“No it’s not, Luz. How can you even say that. You’ll probably never even see Eda or King ever again. My parents probably don’t even know I’m gone, nor would they care.” 

Luz continued to hug Amity as she let all her tears out. Lucia and Amelia just stood and watched, awkwardly silent and not knowing what to do next; until Amelia noticed something strange.

“Hey guys, what is that?” A large, glowing circle appeared above the groups heads.

“It’s a portal!” Luz exclaimed. “We have to get to it now! Amity! Summon an abomination.”

Amity got back up on her feet and quickly summoned an abomination. The abomination put its hands on the ground and let Luz and Amity get on. The abomination lifted its hands up towards the portal, but it was just barely out of reach.

“Almost,” Luz groaned, trying to reach for the portal. “There— ahh!” Suddenly, two girls came out from the portal and landed on Luz and Amity, knocking them off the abomination and onto the ground. One girl had blonde hair with streaks of green, and the other had long brown hair and looked Japanese. Two more portals opened up: one dropped one girl with the other dropped two. The first portal dropped someone who looked similar to Amelia, but with a black jacket and skinny jeans. The other portal dropped two girls, one wore clothes similar to Lucia, but looked incredibly similar to both her and Luz, and was holding to a pair of drum sticks. The other girl looked like Amity and Amelia, but was gripping a guitar. 

“Oh dear, what happened.” Luz was scratching and hold her head from the impact of the fall. 

“I think the portal dropped a few more alternate versions of us here.” 

“Ugh, where am I?” One of the Amity’s said. “Well how was I supposed to know that thing left me here? How about you try being the big decision maker next time, Luz?”

“Um, Amity, that is your name right?” Luz asked. “Who are you talking too?” 

“Luz? What are you doing here? I see you right here to my left.”

“Amity, there’s no one to your left.”

“Luz, what are you talking about?” Amelia questioned. “That Amity clearly came with another Luz, who for some reason is floating and is phasing through the wall— HOLY SHIT THAT LUZ IS A GHOST!”

“Wait, you guys can see Luz too?” The other Amity asked.

“I don’t see her.” One of the Luzs said.

“I can.” Another one of the Amity’s said.

“Ok, I think I can explain this.” The original Amity said. “So the Luz from that universe somehow died, I don’t wanna know how, and that Amity is the only person to be able to see her. Since we are all essentially her, we too can see the ghost, but the Luzs can’t.”

“Yeah, in my world, Luz, uhh died from, shall we say, ‘a magical accident.’”

“You killed her, didn’t you?” Lucia asked.

“Yes I did, but it was on accident I swear, and she won’t leave until I help her move on to the afterlife.” 

“Ok,” original Amity said. “So, you two,” She pointed to the two that looked the most different from the others. “What’s your story.”

“I am Diana Cavendish.” The blonde with green hair said.

“And I’m Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko.” The Japanese one said. 

“Wait, are you two supposed to be us in another realm?” Original Luz asked. “You two look so different from us. Tell us what you guys do.”

“Well,” Diana said. “We are teenage witches who attend a magical school. Akko here was chosen to go on a magical quest to find the seven words to activate a magic staff and change the world.”

“If you really think about it, they’re not that different from us.” Amelia said. “Witches who went to school and went a magical quest, or something like that, and plus the hair slightly matches us.”

“Wait, Diana,” Lucia butted in. “I’m detecting an accent. Are you British?” 

“Yes I am, why does that matter?”

After being told Diana was from Britain, Lucia started to laugh and cry on the ground. “Cause, ah ha, your accent, ah ha ha, is so stupid, oh I’m sorry, ‘schtewpid.’ Ah ha ha ha. ‘I’m Bri’ish,’ ah ha ha, ‘cause the schtewpid Americans,’ ah ha ha, ‘frew the tea in the ocean’ ah ha ha, ok, ha ha, ok I’ll stop.” 

“Not funny.” Diana commented.

“Come on, Diana, it was a little funny.” Akko started to giggle a bit too, along with the other Luzs. The other Amitys did not even crack a smile.

“So,” Luz pointed to the last remaining duo. “What is your deal.”

“I am Luz, and this is my girlfriend, Amity.”

“Wait, you too are dating?!” Amity yelled, her cheeks getting red.

“Yes we are. Going on a few months now, right Ami?”

“I believe so Luz,” this Amity two gave each other a quick kiss. “I can tell that Mittens over there is getting as red as a tomato.”

“Which one, Ami?”

“Probably all.” 

“Ahem.” Amelia loudly cleared her throat. “Do you mind telling us what kind of Luz and Amity you are?”

“Oh yeah,” Luz was about to explain. “Well, we’re probably just all like you: went to Hexside, met Amity, started a rivalry, became friends, went back to the human world after summer ended, came back two years later to live in the Boiling Isles permanently, joined Amity’s rock band, got shot, fell in love with Amity, then got zapped through a portal randomly one day and ended up here.”

“You got shot in your world? By magic?” Original Luz asked.

“No. By an actual gun. Big twist, it was that bitch, Mattholomule, who was behind my attempted murder. Still hurts, but I manage and will be fine, I think.”

“So the main difference between us and you two are that you’re in a band together?” Original Amity asked. 

“Yup,” Amity answered. “That’s why I have this guitar. Why, aren’t you guys in a band?”

“I can’t play a guitar.” Original Amity replied.

“I was kicked out of my band for being too gay, and then another band for being not gay enough.” Amelia said. 

“I have no time for such frivolous activities, like music.” Diana said.

“Ok so now that we’ve identified everyone and there’s multiple of us, we gotta name ourselves accordingly.” Luz explained. “So Lucia and Amelia can stay the same, along with Diana and Akko. That Amity over there will be known as Ghost Amity, along with Ghost Luz, to those who can see her, and the others are Band Luz and Amity.”

“I guess that works, yeah yeah.” Band Luz said. The rest of the gang agreed and decided to use these names.

“Well, Luz, how are we supposed to get home.” Diana asked. 

“That’s why we’re here. We came here to the Emperor’s Castle to look for any clues about activating a portal and getting home, but we found nothing.”

“So what are supposed to do till then.” Band Amity asked.

“I don’t know. Just keep looking around until we find something.

Willow came running from one of the halls towards the gang. “Guys, guys, there was a giant flashing light outside, I think that might be—.” Willow stopped to look at all the Luzs and Amitys in the room, then promptly fainted after witnessing such a strange sight.


	4. Something Ventured, and Something was Definitely Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mysterious characters enter the fray

On the other side of the isles, a portal opened up close to the ground. From it, came a figure with a long, black, zip up jacket with many pouches and the hood up, spotting a purple neon owl mask. The masked person had an assault rifle strapped to its back. Shortly, another figure followed, wearing a black leather jacket with purple outlines, dawning an abomination head as a mask with purple neon X’s as eyes. The owl masked figure pulled up what looked to be phone and started fiddling around with it.

“Hey, what do you losers thinks you’re doing?” A kid with an annoying voice came from behind the trees in front of the pair. “I don’t know if you knew this, but this is my territory, Mattholomule’s territory. Me and my gang of human haters don’t take kindly to people intruding on our turf, so we kindly ask you to fuck off before we decapitate you like the rest.”

The Owl Mask and Abomination looked at each other for a second, then started fighting Matt’s gang. Owl Mask used professional hand to hand combat, while Abomination used its abominations to fight. Eventually, all that was left was Matt. 

“I won’t let you fucks get away that easily,” Matt yelled as he casted a spell. 

Before the spell could go off, Owl Mask pulled up the phone and pressed something on it. Suddenly, Matt’s spell circle disappeared. 

“What the?” He frantically tried to cast more spells, but nothing happened.

Owl Mask pinned him to the ground, pulled the assault rifle out, and pointed the barrel directly down on his face.

“Ok ok, you guys can walk through here. It was just a joke, we was all joking, right?” Matt nervously squealed.

Owl Mask just stared down at his face, finger slowly squeezing the trigger.

—————————

“Hey, did you guys hear a bang?” 

“No, Akko. Go to sleep.” With nowhere to go, Amelia let the Luzs and Amitys spend the night at Blight Manor. Band Luz and Amity were fast asleep, cuddling and holding each other in their arms; Ghost Amity was softly crying herself to sleep; Diana was wrapped around a sleeping bag, while Akko was out of the covers, legs splayed, and mouth wide open, softly snoring; Lucia was on her phone, while Amelia looked out of her window; original Luz and Amity were still awake, just staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Luz?”

“Yeah, Amity?”

“What are we gonna do if we get back?”

“What do you mean ‘if?’ We ARE gonna get back.”

“Yeah, I know, but what about our lives?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We risked everything to go up against the Emperor: our friends, our school life, our family. I don’t even know if they’ll even be ok if—.”

“When.” Luz corrected.

“When, we go back. And plus, you have to go home to the human world in a few months. What are you gonna do when you go back? Are you just gonna forget us? Like this is all just one weird dream? Will you even come back?”

“Well, Amity, I don’t really know. For the past month, I’ve been trying to not think about what I’ll have to do when I go back home. Being in the Boiling Isles is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. It’s not because of the magic, it’s because of the amazing people I’ve met and loved there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Back home. No one really cared for me. I would always do something weird, my own thing, and people would just avoid me and not even have a chance to talk to me. Until I came to the isles, the only friends I had were books and anime. I can’t see myself leaving my new family behind: Eda, King, Willow, Gus, even Hooty, and maybe Lilith, but you know who I’ll miss the most?”

Amity’s cheeks started to turn red. “Uh, yeah, who are you going to miss the most?”

“You.”

Amity’s face became completely red.

“I know we started off as enemies and stuff, but I’m glad we didn’t stay that way. You are such an amazing person. You always strive to work hard and be the very best you can. You’re a very brave person. You risked everything to be friends with ‘low life’s’ like me and Willow, and took on the Emperor’s Coven, against your parents wishes. Not to mention how incredibly smart you are. It’s sometimes embarrassing that someone as intelligent as you is hanging out with someone as dumb and quirky as me.”

“Luz, you’re not that dumb. Ok maybe sometimes you are, but I don’t really care, because that’s what I like about you. I think you being dumb in a way is how you’ve gotten me to be your friend. You’re very kind. You always look on the bright side. Your quirky attitude makes you someone I’d love to hang around with. It’s sometimes hard to believe a person as mean as me was able to be so close to someone as kind as you.”

“Aww, thanks Amity.”

“Aww, it’s no problem. It’s just the truth, hehe.”

“Yeah. Amity?”

“Yes, Luz?”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you, Amity Blight. You’re my best friend, someone I can count and rely on, not to mention how cute and adorable you are. I’m probably making this awkward now I should probably sto—.”

“Luz.”

“Yeah, Amity?”

“Don’t apologize. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say those words.” After that, Amity pulled Luz close and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

Luz’s cheeks also turned red, dumbfounded by what just happened. “Can I have another kiss?”

*Kiss.*

“Another.”

*Kiss.*

“Another.” The two kept on kissing and making out. The eventually stopped and just held each other in their arms.

“I love you, Luz.”

“I love you too, Amity.” After a few more kisses, the two went to sleep, hugging each other closely and tightly.


	5. Blowback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl Mask introduces itself to the Luz and Amitys, revealing a possible solution to their problem.

“Mmm, morning Amity.” Luz slowly opened her eyes, remembering that she’s not in the original Owl House anymore, but another Amity’s house.

“Morning, Luz.” A strange voice said.

“Amity?” Luz looked down and saw Amity was still fast asleep. She looked back up and saw Owl Mask sitting on a chair, staring right back at her.

“Gah! Who are you?” Luz screamed, waking up the others.

“Oh, calm down, Luz,” Owl Mask said. “You have no reason to fear me, or her.” Abomination came out from the bathroom, looking at all the Luz and Amitys. “We’re are allies here, wanting the same goal. After all,” Owl Mask took off the mask, revealing herself as another Luz. “We are all one in the same.”

“Oh my god! Totally didn’t see that coming.” Amelia sarcastically yelled. “How many of you guys are there.”

“I know you’re speaking rhetorically, but technically an infinite amount, but you guys are in a unique situation.”

“That we’re stuck here with no way home?” Ghost Amity said.

“Exactly. It’s all because of that Luz and Amity’s struggle with the Emperor.”

“How did you know that?” Original Amity asked.

“In my universe, we defeated Belos, and the Bad Girl Coven, hell yeah, took control. We found some files about anomalies popping up that lead to different universe, and noticed that this one has a great disturbance of many. Those disturbances are most likely all from you, since you guys aren’t even supposed to be in this dimension. What I’ve done is found a way back to your respective timelines, sort of.”

“So what you’re saying is you have a way to get us back?” Akko asked.

“Yes, and no, sort of, kind of, not really, maybe?”

“What Luz is trying to say here is that we can possibly get you back to your respective dimensions, but there’s a catch.” Abomination took off her mask, revealing herself to be another Amity as she continued to speak. “Her phone there can create portals anywhere we want. The problem is we can’t control which dimension we go to. It’s always a random one and to our home universe. We can try dimension hopping, but we need to go that Luz and Amity’s universe to have control over the portals.”

“Speaking of my phone, it has the ability to temporarily take away a witch’s magic.”

“So you’re a hacker?” Original Luz asked.

“You can say that, yeah.” 

“So can we call you Hacker Luz and Amity?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Yes, but why do you need our universe?” Original Amity asked.

“Because your universe’s Belos caused this whole anomaly situation, and only he has the power to control where the portals go. We take him down, have access to the portals, we can take everyone back and solve this whole problem.”

“Yeah but one problem: we never stopped our Belos.”

“And that’s where me and my Amity come in. We’re basically pros at this whole revolution and taking down dictators thing. Never thought I’d take down a tyrant twice, though.”

Suddenly, an explosion blew the wall off Amelia’s bedroom. Fortunately, the Luz and Amitys were all ok. Boscha and her gang came from the rubble, flying on their sneakers with wings. 

“Ugh, Boscha. What do you want this time?” Lucia groaned.

“What do I want? Oh, more like what don’t I want. For one, you absolutely wiped the floor with us. I want to offer payback. Second, one of you fucks killed Mattholomule. I wanted to be the one to do it, but that bitch got in the way.”

“What? Mattholomule exists in this world?” Band Luz couldn’t help be point out, but was relieved that at least one Matt is dead.

“Oh yeah, that was me,” Hacker Luz said. “Last night when I came here, I may or may not have blown Mattholomule’s brain out.”

“And third of all, Willow still hasn’t returned my affection yet.”

“Why should I?” Willow yelled. “Why would I be in love with a bitch who bullied me for years.”

“Cause I’m popular and powerful, not to mention sexy as fuck.”

“Give it up, Boscha. I’d rather date Skara than you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet Willow.” Skara said in a high pitched, loving voice.

“Thanks.” Willow blushed slightly. 

“Ugh, enough with these games,” Boscha annoyingly yelled. “I’m not letting you guys go so quickly. This time, I brought the big wands.” Behind Boscha’s gang emerged a figure with a gold plated owl shaped mask and a white cape.

“It’s the Operative!” Luz pointed out.

The Operative opened its cape up and pulled out a metal staff with electrical currents zapping out of it. It lunged at Lucia and Amelia but Hacker Amity quickly intervened by casting a spell that knocked it back. Boscha’s gang went to deal with the others, but the Luzs combined their glyphs to form several giant spells that knocked them out. 

“Diana!” Amelia yelled. “Use your broom to get these guys outta here.”

“Got it,” Diana grabbed her broom, and as well as Akko. Hacker Luz and Band Luz and Amity hopped on Diana’s broom, while the original Luz and Amity and Ghost Amity got on Akko’s.

“Tia Freyre!” Diana and Akko yelled in unison. Diana’s staff floated and flew towards the Blight Manor hallway, which was surprisingly large and long. Unfortunately, Akko’s broom didn’t even get off the ground, to no one’s surprise. Akko, original Luz and Amity, and Ghost Amity were just running on the broom, with the Operative following closely behind them.

Hacker Luz was shooting her rifle at the Operative on Diana’s broom, in an attempt to slow it down, but the Operative kept on dodging, blocking, and deflecting the glyph bullets with its staff. The deflected glyph bullets would hit the walls, dotting it with flames, ice, and flowers. 

“Can’t your phone just disable his magic?” Yelled Ghost Amity from Akko’s broom.

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Hacker Luz was getting frustrated. “The hacks have no affect on it.” 

Frustrated that Akko’s broom wouldn’t get off the ground, Diana flicked her wand to make the broom fly and keep up with her.

Another explosion went off, blowing a hole in the wall and sending everyone off their brooms. Lucia and Amelia came out from the hole on the ground, with Boscha’s gang about to take a hit at them. Then, Willow, using giant vines sprouting from her body, walked over to the gang members and grabbed them before they could get to the two. As the Operative inched closer to the Luz and Amitys, Hacker Amity opened a portal for them to go through. Hacker Luz found the original Luz still on the floor, and proceeded to help her get up. “Get up, Noceda. We. Are. Leaving.” She got original Luz’s hand and pulled her back up. 

“You guys go on ahead,” Lucia yelled, struggling to hold back Boscha’s gang. “We’ll handle these fools.”

“We won’t leave you behind!” Original Luz yelled.

“It’s ok, Luz. This is our dimension, we gotta stay here. You guys go on to yours.”

“Ok,” before going into the portal, Luz quickly yelled something to Lucia, Amelia, and Willow. “You guys are the best. Thanks for helping us—.” An explosion from the Operative blew Luz back into the portal in a flash of white and blue lights.


	6. A Farther View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luz and Amitys make it to another dimension, and we catch up with Lucia and Amelia.

Original Luz fell onto the ground with a thud. After recovering herself, she saw the other Luz and Amitys holding their wounds and bruises.

Their location was dark and stormy. They were behind some bushes, but not regular ones: the ones trimmed by a gardener, and were in front of a wall.

“Where are we?” Original Luz asked Hacker Luz.

“It appears we’re at Blight Manor.”

“Still?”

“Yes, but it’s a different dimension, obviously. We don’t know how this universe’s Luz and Amity is, so be careful.”

Hacker Amity was fiddling around with something on her scroll. “I found a signal.” 

“A signal for what?” Original Luz asked.

“A signal to open another portal,” explained Hacker Amity. “We can make inter-dimensional portals anywhere, but we need a charge of energy for that first, and according to my scroll, the energy appears to be coming from the basement of Blight Manor. Ok, everyone follow my lead.” everyone followed Hacker Amity as she made her way towards the mansion. 

She opened a window and let everyone follow closely behind, then closed it. The Luz and Amitys made their way through the winding corridors and rooms of Blight Manor. They saw this universe’s Amity, which wasn’t that different to the Original Amity, but still avoided her. They also almost came close to getting spotted by Edric and Emira, but strangely, no sign of Amity’s parents, Alador and Odalia.

As they made it to the basement, Hacker Amity noticed the charge was coming from a locked room. She placed a little abomination on the ground that wobbled it’s way underneath the door and unlocked it from the other side.

Hacker Luz slightly opened the door to assess what was in the room. To her surprise, it was Alador and Odalia, looking at this universe’s Luz, who was chained to a bed. “What are they doing? Oh god, I think I know what it is. These sick fucks. I’m gonna intervene.” Hacker Luz crept her way over to the bed when Alador and Odalia weren’t looking. This universe’s Luz had a gag on her mouth, so when she saw Hacker Luz she couldn’t scream. “Shhh, I’m here to help you.” Hacker Luz whispered to her. She unsheathed a burning blade that was retracted into her jacket sleeve

“Whoa,” Original Amity whispered to her. 

“Yeah, anything’s possible in the future where I come from.” Hacker Luz cut this Luz’s chains off and freed her. 

“Pathetic human,” Alador said in a monologue, facing away from Luz. “It’s time to see what our daughter sees in you. It’s time to take, a closer look— what the?” Alador turned around and surprised at what he saw. 

“Oh, uh, hey, Ali,” Hacker Luz awkwardly said. “Some weather tonight huh? Sure is raining cats and dogs out, or whatever this world’s equivalent is, he he.”

“Hey, who are you, and why is she free?” He yelled. 

“Oop, we’re spotted. Time to bust this pedo.” Hacker Luz said, motioning Hacker Amity to act. 

Hacker Amity blasted Alador with a fire spell and punched Odalia with an abomination gauntlet, while Hacker Luz opened a portal and carried the previously chained Luz through it to get away from Alador and Odalia. The others quickly followed.

“Yo, Ali!” Hacker Luz popped her head back through the portal. “Pedophiles like you don’t deserve rights! Later, asshole!”

—————————

“Let us go, man. I know my rights!” Lucia screamed. The Operative had her, Amelia, and Willow trapped in a bubble trap, like the one Lilith used on Luz to bait Eda into fighting her not too long ago. It went through the portal, going to the Original Luz and Amity’s universe.

“What is this?” A menacing voice said. It was Emperor Belos. “I thought I told you to get the human and the Blight child? These look like them, but it’s not the ones we needed. Go out and find them! As for these two...”

“So you’re that Belos guy everyone’s talking about?” Lucia said. “Hmm. I imagined you, different. Kinda taller, more out there with the mask, you know, be more menacing— Ahh!” 

Belos threw Lucia, Amelia, and Willow into a prison cell.

“Hey! Let us out,” Lucia screamed, We haven’t done anything wrong. I wanna speak to my lawyer. I wanna finish my essay!”

“Can it, kid. It’s no use.” A voice came from the other side of the cell.

“Eda!” Lucia yelled in excitement.

“Owl lady!” Willow and Amelia said together.

“And King, and Gus, and Willow, and,” Luz gave a sour eye to the witch wearing all black. “Lilith.”

“Yeah? Who are you?” Eda asked. “You look like my human but older.”

“I am your human, but not really, you see—.”

“Multiverse?”

“Dammit, how the fuck does everyone know this?”

“So,” Amelia tried to make some conversation. “You’re Luz and Amity’s version of our friends.”

“Yeah.” They all said.

Lucia and Amelia’s Willow came up to Luz and Amity’s Willow. “So you’re me? Fascinating.”

“Yeah, I guess so. It is pretty cool to see another version of me.”

“So what’s our plan?” Lucia asked.

“There is none.” Eda said in defeat.

“What?”

“This cell seals away any form of magic one has. Go ahead, try casting a spell.”

Amelia tried to cast an abomination but nothing happened. Lucia placed down a glyph but that didn’t go off either.

“That’s it?” Lucia cried. “There’s nothing we can do?”

“Nope.”

“Well, what’s gonna happen to us?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, kid. Life sentence, execution, torture.”

“Oh Titan.” Amelia exclaimed. “Come guys,” Amelia started to beg to nothing, hoping that there was still a chance to be saved. “Get back here so we can end this.”


	7. Buggy Mess Ray Traced in 4K 60FPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luz and Amitys end up in a future world. What else do you want me to say?

Hacker Luz appeared on the other side of the portal with the saved, chained Luz. The rest of the Luz and Amitys were all standing around, unscathed from the previous dimension’s quarrel.

The universe they arrived in was also dark and stormy, but instead of being at Blight Manor, the gang needed up in a dank, wet, smoggy alleyway dotted with flickering neon signs and barely functioning robots.

“Thank you for saving me,” chained Luz said to Hacker Luz. “But who are you, and where am I?”

“I’m you, but from an alternate universe, and so are they. It’s pretty complicated.” Hacker Luz explained. “You’re in an alternate universe, but we don’t know what universe this exactly is. I was able to cut your chains, but we don’t have the key for the cuffs, so you may have to deal with it for awhile. I would use my heat blades but I don’t wanna accidentally cut your arm off. All I need to do is find a locksmith, if there is one around. Huh. This looks like the future, but not my future.” While Hacker Luz was trying to get the scope of the situation, a figure with a gang following appeared in front of the Luz and Amitys. The leader had bright, hot pink hair and a red orb glowing in the middle of her forehead. 

“What are you all doing here?” She yelled. 

“I’m going to assume your name is Boscha?” Original Luz could easily tell who it was.

“Yes, and you should also know this place is B territory, short for—.”

“Bitch?”

“No! Boscha! Me! It stands for me! Ahh! Skara, Healer girl, fuck these guys up.” Boscha’s gang shot several spells at the Luzs and Amitys, with them barely missing. 

Skara’s arm was mechanical and used her hand to smash a screen on the wall and control it. Robots started coming to life and making their way towards the Luz and Amity. Hacker Luz used her retractable blades; Band Amity swung her guitar at the robots; Diana and Akko used their magic; the robots still kept coming.

As things looked bleak, all the robots started getting picked off one by one from bullets coming from above. From the rooftops, this universe’s Luz appeared with a revolver. She had a robotic right arm and a glowing red cybernetic monocle on her left eye. Her hoodie crop top had a collar that had a band on the inside that glowed purple. “Step away from the nerds, Boscha.” Cyber Luz said, pointing the revolver at Boscha.

“How about I make some wall graffiti, I could really use some red.” Both of Boscha’s robotic arms transformed into a gun and shot multiple fire spells at the gang. Fortunately, Cyber Luz jumped down and casted a shield barrier glyph, creating a barrier between them and Boscha.

“Go to those cars and get the hell out of here!” Cyber Luz yelled. While she was busy keeping the barrier up, the gang made their way to 2 futuristic cars. Hacker and Band Luz and Amity, with Ghost Amity got in one and drove off. The other car had the Original Luz and Amity with Diana and Akko and chained Luz .The car was sleek and angular, but little room for all of them, so they had to squeeze in.

“Start this machine!” Amity yelled.

“I don’t know how to drive a future car!” Luz yelled back. “I learned how to drive automatic back on Earth but this doesn’t even look auto or manual.” The dashboard was filled with several knobs and buttons, with digital screens that Luz could not wrap her head around. 

As the barrier started to break, Cyber Luz quickly made a run for the car, sliding over the hood and getting inside, moving Original Luz to the side. The barrier glyph collapsed, allowing Boscha to run straight for the gang. Cyber Luz fiddled around with the controls before she slammed the gas and started driving out of the alleyway, leaving Boscha behind. The other car waited on the side to let Cyber Luz pass so they can follow her.

Sirens can be heard blaring from behind them.

“Ah shit. It’s the Emperor’s Coven.” Behind them several cars and a helicopter flashing blue and red started to follow them. “So tell me again, who the hell are you guys?”

“We’re you but from another dimension.” Original Luz explained.

“Mmm hmm, yeah gotcha.” Cyber Luz handed regular Luz a strange metallic ball that was beeping. “Do me a favor and take this ball, roll down the window, and throw it straight up in the air.”

Original Luz opened the window and threw the ball as high as she can. What followed was an explosion above them. Looking in the rear view mirror, the gang so the helicopter spin out of control, fall onto the ground, and crash in front of the Emperor’s Coven cars. 

After the chase ended, Cyber Luz drove towards a building in a rather, not so desirable part of town. A neon sign with a flickering owl appeared overhead, with a sign that said “The Owl House.”

A screen next to the door turned on, featuring a digital owl. “Hoot hoot, password please.” 

“H00T.E it’s me.” Cyber Luz told the screen. “Let us in or else I will break down your motherboard and sell it to Matt and the Construction Coven.”

“Alright, alright, geez.” H00T.E slid the door open, allowing the gang access inside. The Owl House was quite dark on the inside, only illuminated by dim red lights and various neon signs.

“Hey babe,” a voice said in the distance. The figure wore a pink long sleeve shirt with an armored vest on. Her hair was shaven on the right side, while her green hair with brown roots swept to the left. “heard the ruckus you made with Boscha earlier over the scanner.”

“Hey Amity,” Cyber Luz went over to the figure and gave her a kiss. “Yes that’s correct. Your girl over here really knows how to kick shit up.” Cyber Luz gave Cyber Amity another kiss. 

“So Eda left for the outskirts of town a few hours ago,” Cyber Amity said. “So that means we have the entire place to ourselves, and King. What say you and I have a movie date?”

“Yeah, about that.” Cyber Luz pointed to the gang of other Luzs and Amitys.

“Let me guess: multiverse?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Yup.”

“Basically.”

“Yeah.” They all said.

“We’ll feel free to stay, relax a bit. Eda won’t be here for a few days so if you need somewhere to spend the night you’re welcome here.” Cyber Amity said.

“Woo! Lumity sleepover! Just ignore King, he can get a bit antsy when his parts aren’t lubricated properly.”

“Lumity?” Hacker Luz asked. “What’s a Lumity?”

“It’s a ship name. Well, our ship name. Luz plus Amity. Are you telling me you guys aren’t together?” Cyber Luz asked.

“Well, Band Luz and Amity are together.” Original Luz said.

“Band Luz and Amity? You two play?”

“Yeah,” Band Amity confirmed. “I play the guitar.”

“And I play the drums.” Band Luz said.

“Can you play something for us? Pretty please?” Cyber Luz begged.

“I would, but I don’t have my set,” Band Luz explained. “Only my sticks.”

“Only your sticks? Hmm, may I?” Cyber Luz asked Band Luz for her drumsticks, which she obliged. Cyber Luz took the drumsticks over to a machine, which scanned the sticks and used its robotic arms to alter them. After the process was done, Cyber Luz gave it back to Band Luz. “Try it out.”

“Umm, ok.” As Band Luz started to air drum with the sticks, lasers came out of the sticks, forming the shape of a drum set. “Woah, this is so cool!” Band Luz started playing and to her surprise, produced sounds.

“And may I take your guitar?” Cyber Amity asked Band Amity. She gave her the guitar. Cyber Amity put the guitar and the same machine Cyber Luz used. After the machine was done fiddling, Cyber Amity gave it back to Band Amity. 

As Band Amity started to play, a light show came from the end of the guitar’s neck. “Oh my Titan. This is the best thing ever!”

“There’s an offensive/defensive feature, for both of yours,” Cyber Amity explained. “So if you ever need to go fight and all you have are these things, which will will probably be many times, play a banging tune and dudes will start falling for it. Literally, and they might never get up.” Cyber Amity started to look at Ghost Amity. “So, um, why is that Luz over there floating?”

“Ghost.” Ghost Amity replied. “And the other Luzs can’t see my Luz either.”

“Hmm. Ok. Follow me.” Cyber Amity led Ghost Amity to a bed and proceeded to put some device with an orb at the end over her head. The orb lit up and out came a projection of Ghost Luz. She wore a green hoodie with blue jeans, the same outfit she wore since she died months ago.

“Wow.” The entire gang said.

“So you’re Ghost Luz?” The Original Luz said.”

“Yeah, that’s me. A ghost. A phantom anchored to this Blight for all of eternity.”

“You said you’d leave once I managed to help you move on to the afterlife.” Ghost Amity responded.

“Yeah I know I’m just over exaggerating.” 

“So tell us about yourself,” Original Luz said. “You’re the one we’ve had little interaction with.”

“What you wanna know? I came to the Boiling Isles to learn magic then Amity kills me with her magic, that’s literally all to it.”

“That was on accident.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Oh dear,” Original Luz responded. “How, um, tragic.”

On the other side of the room, Hacker and Cyber Luz were talking about their futuristic worlds. 

“Look what I can do with my arm.” Hacker Luz unsheathed her arm blade from her jacket sleeve.

“Hmm. Hmm. Impressive, but watch this.” Four robotic arms appeared from Cyber Luz’s back. The two top row of arms transformed into a blaster, while the other too stabbed some fruit.”

“Oh damn,” was all Hacker Luz can say.

—————————

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep, except for Original Luz. Her mind was racing about confessing her love to Amity the previous night. She got up to go get some water. 

In the kitchen, she saw Ghost Luz, except something was wrong. Her phantom was glitching out. Then, Ghost Luz glitched into someone completely different. Ghost Luz was now a red headed woman wearing sunglasses over her eyes and an armored vest over her torso. Her left arm was robotic and her right was covered with tattoos  
.  
“Luz?” Original Luz said. “Are you ok?”

“That depends,” the woman said. “Am I really Luz?”

“Then who are you?”

“Who am I? Who the fuck do you think I am?”

“Another ghost?”

“Kind of. You see that Porsche 911 Turbo parked in Amity’s garage?”

“No. I didn’t even know Amity had a garage, and what’s a Porsche?”

“Never mind. What I’m trying to say is I used to be the owner of that car.”

“So you’re a ghost.”

“Yeah sure whatever. Anyway, I know what you’re thinking. About that girl, Amity.”

“Yeah, I know. She is literally so perfect. Ahh, I can’t imagine life without her.”

“I can tell. She cares a lot about you. Ever since you two became friends she’s been having trouble trying to express her feelings for you. It was kinda obvious she had feelings for you for a long time.”

“She has? Since when?”

“Ever since she started to turn into a tomato every time she was around you.”

“She did? Huh, I’ve never noticed. Also, how do you know this.”

“I have my ways. I know you don’t wanna leave her.”

“It’s true. I have to go back to the human world in the summer. I never wanted to get too attached to Amity, because it’s gonna hurt more when I eventually have to leave her, but at the same time I just care about her so much. She made feel a way no one on Earth has ever had. It was debating whether or not I should stay on the Boiling Isles. Back on Earth, my mom was my only family. Now I don’t think I’ll ever see her again either.”

“I know how it feels to love someone, then have that love just be stripped it away. It’s like a bandaid: it’s quick except the pain lasts longer.”

“I don’t know if maybe it was the right choice to admit my feelings. I love her, but I don’t wanna have to go through the pain of loving someone. I already went through that with Eda.”

“If you want my advice, I think you made the right call in admitting your love. It’s not right to keep something like that bottled up inside you. Amity deserved to know you cared for her, that she wasn’t chasing after someone who didn’t like her back.”

“I guess you are right. Thanks, I really needed that.”

“It’s no problem, now go the fuck to sleep, Noceda. You have a gay to panic.” Before the woman could glitch out of existence, Original Luz had one more question for her.

“Wait, I never got your name.”

“It’s Terrace. Dana Terrace.” She glitched out, and Ghost Luz reappeared.

“Uh, Luz,” Ghost Luz said. “Who are you talking to?”

“Uhh, no one. Just came down to get some water. Now, off to bed, he he.”


	8. Batty McBatface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia still has her bat. It’s a surprise tool that’ll help them later.

“Let us outta here! This prison smells like mi tia’s ass when she forgets to wipe!”

“Lucia, just stop it!” Amelia screamed. “Complaining about how this place smells like shit isn’t gonna help us get out of here.”

“Neither is you yelling.”

“What? You’re yelling too!”

“Oh my god I fucking hate you so much.”

“You’re the worst person ever I could just kiss you right now.”

“Aight bet. Wanna go, little miss perfect?”

“Titan, what is wrong with you two?” Eda asked. “My kids are never like this, most of the time.”

“That’s because we’re not you’re kids, Owl Lady.” Amelia had her fist clenched, ready to either punch Lucia and grab her cheeks for a kiss.

“I know, I know, but why are you two so, ‘hateful.’” Eda made air quotes with her fingers.

“Because Lucia is a dumb human who’s trying to pretend to be a witch.”

“And Amelia is a stuck up bitch who looks down on people for not living up to her ‘golden standard.’”

“Yeah, but why do you kiss?” Eda asked.

“Because Lucia is just so cute and dreamy and ahh she’s just so perfect, but I wanna fucking murder her and tear her to shreds.”

“Is there actually a good reason why you too hate each other?”

“Well, Eda, you see, Amelia, uhh, ahh.”

“Lucia is, um, uhh.”

“Exactly. It’s pretty clear you two like each other, so why the hate?”

“You know, Lucia, the Owl Lady has a point. I don’t really have a good reason to hate you.”

“Neither do I, Amelia. Besides, you are kinda cute.”

Amelia’s cheeks went red, a signature Amity moment. “Thanks, I think you’re pretty cute too.”

“What’s say you and I call a truce.” Lucia and Amelia both shook hands. 

“Truce.” Amelia removed her arm from Lucia after they stopped shaking. “I still get to call you mean names right?”

“Oh hell yeah, that doesn’t change. That’s like our whole dynamic.”

“While this little interaction is rather sweet,” Lilith interrupted. “I don’t see how this will help us get out of here.”

“Well for one, shut the fuck up, Lilith, no one asked,” Lucia replied. “And second, I don’t really know.” Lucia looked around and saw a coven guard leaning against their prison bars. “Hmm, I have an idea.” She pulled out her bat and slowly and quietly made her way to the guard. She quickly put the bat through the bars and positioned it over the guard’s neck, keeping him in a chokehold. As the guard kept trying to get the bat off and gasp for air, the original Willow grabbed the keys from the side of the guard’s pants. She unlocked the cell door, allowing the gang to escape. Lucia released the now weakened guard, gasping for air. Before the guard could recover, Lucia swung her bat at the guard’s head, knocking him to the side, hitting the bars with a loud crack. Blood could be seen on the floor and the bars.

“Is he gonna be ok?” Gus asked.

“I don’t know. Eh, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”


	9. Swine Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang make their way to a nightclub run by the second worst character in the show.

“Mmm, morning Ams.” Luz woke up and saw Amity slowly waking up. This time, no alternate Luz with an intimidating look came to wake her up.

“Morning, Lu Lu.” Amity groggily greeted her new human girlfriend. She sat up on the bed and kissed Luz on the cheek. They looked away and saw Hacker and Cyber Lumity talking at a table. The table displayed a holographic map of the Boiling Isles, covered with tower skyscrapers and streets shaded with red.

“So all the previous portals and hotspots are here, here, and here,” Hacker Amity pointed at spots around the city. “There’s clearly a pattern here. All the portals are always around certain points on the island. Maybe if we try setting up a portal somewhere near the center, we have a better chance of entering the source dimension.”

“Hmm, yes. That makes sense,” Cyber Luz could not make heads or tails of what Hacker Amity was saying. “Problem is the center of the portals is in the bad part of town. People here kinda, may of, sorta, want our heads on a platter.”

“Well then, guess we’ll just use some ‘extra precautions’ then.” Hacker Luz pulled out her glyph rifle, changing its magazine as a sign of readiness.

Cyber Amity guided everyone to a futuristic van and crowded them all inside. They took a quick half hour drive through the city to a slightly run down building in the bad part of town. Neon signs covered the walls.

“Ok guys this place is pretty shady,” Cyber Luz explained to the gang. “Some of the stuff in there is, um, rather, uhh, not safe for work, so if anyone looks or walks toward you, just don’t like them in the eye, and let me and Ami do the talking.” Cyber Luz opened the door to let everyone it. The inside was a dark nightclub illuminated by blacklight and neon signs. It reeked of booze and drugs that are most likely illegal. Robot witches in less than desirable outfits gave some rather promiscuous and suggestive moves to the Luzs and Amitys, which they just rightfully ignored and covered up their eyes, trying to focus forward. 

Eventually they made it to a VIP room. There sat a short and stubby anthropomorphic pig on a velvet sofa with several robotic witches by his side. He wore some outlandish but expensive looking clothes. The pig used his golden cybernetic arm to remove a cigar from his mouth.

“Ah, if it isn’t the Blight child and the Owl Lady’s apprentice, and some other strange fellas.” the pig said. 

“Tibbles,” Cyber Luz greeted him. “Glad to see your still kicking it with walking toasters dressed like whores.” Cyber Amity elbowed her side hard. “Oww!”

“Um, Luz?” Original Luz motioned to get Cyber Luz’s attention. “Are you sure you’ve got this?”

“Oh yeah. Pfft. I’ve handled this guy loads of times before, this time should be a cinch,” Cyber Luz moved away from Original Luz and looked towards Tibbles. “So, uh, Tibbles. My man, the big hog, ah ha.”

“Oh we’re so screwed.” Original Luz complained.

“Yes, we are.” Cyber Amity agreed.

“So we kinda, need a little favor, some help if you’d be so kind?”

“Help? Help?!” He screamed. “You come into my club after you trashed my supply of crystal and drank my entire supply of apple blood, and have the nerve to ask for my help?”

“You guys have meth?” Original Luz asked.

“What’s meth?” Cyber Amity replied. “Tibbles just like crystals and jewelry, and Luz over there ram his truckload of it over a bridge and into a river.”

“Oh, I see.” 

“You know, you’re actually lucky I haven’t turned you two in to the Emperor’s Coven,” Tibbles said. “Word on the street is that they have quite a hefty reward for your head. Today, however, I’m feeling generous. I won’t turn you in to the coven.”

“Oh thank Titan, we’re good,” Cyber Luz sighed in relief. “So can we use your room to teleport our friends back home?”

The robotic witches motioned towards the gang, some grabbing guns from hidden places, ready to attack. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there. Who said I was gonna be nice to you. I’m not gonna turn you into the coven. I will, however, kidnap you and your friends and sell you to the highest bidder so they can turn you into the coven themselves, or whatever.”

“What?!” Cyber Luz screamed.

“Luz,” Cyber Amity was about to knock some sense into Cyber Luz. “How did you not see that he was gonna throw us under?”

“I don’t fucking know.”

“Alright, enough with your gab, you two.” Hacker Amity decided to step in. She head-butted a robot and used a fire spell from her hand to burn the ones surrounding Cyber Luz and Amity, who joined the fight. Cyber Amity shot some spells, while Cyber Luz sprouted robotic from her back. Two of the arms turned into a gun and shot at the robots, while the other two impaled the robots at the their core. Hacker Luz used her phone to hack the robots to stop working. Diana and Akko, used their magic. Band Luz and Amity put on a literally killer beat, with their instruments shooting lasers that shot and took down the robots. 

Tibbles jumped from a table onto Cyber Luz’s head and started to punch and smack her. “I won’t let you get away that easily, human!”

“Agh! Get off me you fucking psycho!” She screamed, trying to get Tibbles off in a frenzy. “Someone fucking help me!”

Diana quickly used a spell that hit Tibbles, knocking him off Cyber Luz and falling onto the ground. 

Hacker Luz opened a portal using a signal she found strong enough there. “Everyone get in now!” Most the robots were defeated, so everyone quickly ran to the portal, with Hacker Luz being behind them, making sure they all made it.

Tibbles slowly got up and realized they were all escaping. He quickly noticed an abandoned gun on the ground, and quickly shot it at Hacker Luz, who narrowly avoided the bullet, but it hit her phone as she went through the portal.


	10. Back in the Human World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back (in the human world). Back again. Luz is back. Tell a friend.

The gang appeared on the other side of the portal unscathed. Hacker Luz stumbled out of the portal onto the ground, clutching her phone, which had a giant bullet hole in the middle, shattering the entire thing. 

“No, no no no no NO!” She screamed. “That fucking swine broke my phone! Now we have no way of getting home!”

“Doesn’t Hacker Amity have the ability to make portals on her phone?” Band Luz asked.

“No, I don’t. Only Luz’s phone can do that.” Hacker Amity said. 

“Well what do we do?”

“I don’t know. We might be stuck here for awhile until I get this thing fixed.” Hacker Luz started to look around. “By the way, where are we?” 

The gang appeared to be on a dirt road in the middle of a forest. A green, lush forest of pine and oak. They turned around and saw an abandoned house.

Original Luz realized where they were. “We’re back in the human world.” 

“The human realm is the closest to our demon one on a multidimensional plane,” Hacker Amity theorized. “It appears the closer we get to the source, the closer the universes become.”

“So what do we do?” Asked Akko. “We’re basically stuck here. What are we gonna do? Where are we gonna stay?”

“I don’t know if I want to do this, but I have go talk to mi mami.” Original Luz said.

“Are you sure this is your human realm?” Band Luz asked? “Cause most of us also came from the human realm and lived different lives.”

“Well, we’ll just have to go to mami and see.” 

The gang took a short walk down the road to Luz’s mom’s house. 

“I’m scared about this,” Original Luz was starting to panic. “What should I even tell her? ‘Oh, hey mom. Fun story, I actually didn’t go to summer camp, I went to a magical world and stumbled upon the multiverse, also did you know magic exists?’”

“I mean, yeah, basically tell her that.” Ghost Luz said. “What else can you say?”

“You know, I sometimes forget you’re there, but yeah. Guess I’ll just wing it. It’s now or never.” Original Luz screwed up the courage to knock on the door, but before she can lay a knuckle on it, her mom immediately opened up.

“Mija, I’ll be right back, I gotta—.” Camila Noceda just stood there, in shock of the sight before her. “Luz?”

“Yeah, hey mom.”

“And Luz, and another Luz?”

“It’s a long story, you see—.”

“And Amitys.”

“Yeah, and Amity— wait, how do you know who Amity is? I never introduced her to—.”

“Hey mom,” another Luz appeared from behind Camila. “What did you say you’re doi—.” This Luz also just froze at the sight of the Lumitys.

—————————

“So let me get this straight,” Camila was trying to piece together what is happening. “So you’re all my daughters and her girlfriends from different parallel universes, and you’re all trying to go back home.”

“Yeah, that’s basically what happened,” Original Luz confirmed. “But how do you know who Amity is?”

“That’s because I brought here her, well, my version of Amity.” The other Luz with Camila said. “We also got trapped in another realm, but we got stuck here. Ed, Em, Eda, Viney, and Lilith worked hard to get us back and establish a connection between the human and demon world.”

“By the way, where is your Amity?”

“She’s here, asleep upstairs, with Gus and Willow.”

“They’re here too?”  
“Yeah, we had a sleepover.”

This world’s Amity, Willow, and Gus came down the stairs, rubbing their eyes, wearing their pajamas with messy hair. 

“Morning Luz,” Greeted the tired Amity, who then looked over at the sight of the others. “Who are they?”

“You and Luz from another dimension,” Hacker Amity told her. “You guys may wanna grab some coffee, this is pretty complicated.”

The gang explained who they all are and how and why they’re here to the other Amity, Willow, and Gus.

“So that’s Band Luz and Amity, they’re in a band. Me and that Luz are what you call Hacktivists in our version of the Boiling Isles. Diana and Akko are us but not at all.” Hacker Amity pointed towards chained and Ghost Luz. “The less said about those two, the better.”

“Whoa, this is so cool,” this version of Gus was starting to freak out over this. “So many Luzs and Amitys. All so different yet the same. The HAC would love this, if Mattholomule didn’t ban me from it.”

Hacker Luz pulled out the glyph rifle that was strapped to her back. “I think I can fix that.”

Hacker Amity extended her arm over the barrel of Luz’s gun and lowered it. “I don’t think resorting to violence would solve anything.” 

“Yeah, but it’s worth a shot.’”

“So, Willow,” Band Luz was trying to change the subject before things got heated. “How’s you and Boscha.”

“What do you mean? I still wanna punch her square in the face.”

“Oh yeah, I keep on forgetting that she used to and may or may not still bully you.”

“How could you forget?”

“Cause in my world, you and her are dating.”

“Are you serious? You’ve got to be joking. She’s the worst person in all of Hexside. What could I have possibly seen in her.”

“I don’t really know. Pretty sure they got together in the two years I was gone from the isles.”

“Ah, I see, but I still don’t understand why alternate me would like Boscha. If you get that portal running, take me with you so I can knock some sense into alternate me.”

“All right, I guess.”

“So, do you guys have any place to stay?” Camila asked the gang.

“No, mami.” Original Luz replied.

“Well, since you guys might be quite tired, you’re welcome to spend the night with my Luz and her friends. Some of you may have to double or triple up on the beds.”

“Thanks, mami.”

“It’s no problem. No matter the universe, you’re all still my mijas.”

“Hey, Luz,” Hacker Amity asked this universe’s Luz. “You do have a portal, right? To your demon realm.”

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “It’s right here.” That Luz pulled out a let with an eyeball on the end. Pressing the key opened a glowing door frame, bridging the two worlds.

“I don’t think it can give us direct access to any universe of our choosing, but we can probably find some way from your Emperor’s Coven to fix my phone or alter the portal, so is it ok if we go to your dimension and try to figure this out?”

“I guess so.”

“Ok. Me and my Amity will go with this Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus to their world and fix this. In the meantime, you guys can just chill here, relax.” Hacker Luz walked over to the main Luz. “You should probably take chained Luz to a locksmith somewhere. If this world is anything like my human world, the nearest one would be a few blocks south. Go take her to an ice cream place or something too, to you know, cheer her up.”

“Ok, can do.” 

The Hackers followed this universe’s Luz, Amity, Gus, and Willow into the portal. Original Luz and Amity brought chained Luz outside, leaving behind the others at the house.


	11. 3 Girls, Chilling in an Ice Cream Store, Close Together Cause They’re All Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ice cream.

The locksmith was a short walk away, with the process not talking too long. Not chained anymore Luz was still rather traumatized that her crush’s parents tried to do terrible things to her, even though it actually never happened. Just the thought that the Blights were capable of such actions made her sick. To get her mind of it, original Lumity took her to a nearby ice cream place. 

“So Amity, you’ve never had ice cream before?”

“Luz, we don’t have that on the isles.”

“Well you gotta try it. My favorite flavor is rocky road, but since you’re new to this you should probably start with vanilla.”

“I have no idea what you just said or what any of that means, but alright.” Original Amity motioned to not chained Luz and asked her what she wants. She did not respond. Original Amity put her hand on not chained Luz’s shoulder and lightly shook it to get her attention, but she flinched away.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” not chained Luz apologized. “I guess I’ll have vanilla too.” 

After they got their ice cream, original Amity looked confused as to how to eat it. Original Luz had to explain that it has to be held by the cone and she had to lick the ice cream on the top. 

“Wow, look at the weirdo, looks like she finally has a group of dorks to hang with.” A girl with pink dyed hair said to Luz. She had two other girls with her, one had white hair and the other blonde hair with a pink stripe running through the middle. They both strangely resembled Skara and Amity respectively.

“Oh, uh, hi Sasha. It’s been awhile.” 

“Yes, it is. We were starting to think you died, as if it would even matter. No one would probably even notice you’ve disappeared.”

“Don’t you have better things to do than antagonizing us.”

“I do actually. I’m supposed to be going on a date with Todd to the next football game, some cool stuff you dweebs wouldn’t understand.” Sasha turned to look at Amity. “Ugh, what’s wrong with elf ears over here? Why she built like green haired Dobby?” 

Amity’s clenched her fist down, but kept a finger up and moved it slowly. She was casting an abomination that rose slowly behind Sasha and her gang.

“Whoa, Amity,” Luz motioned over to Amity’s arm to stop her from fully casting the spell. “We should get out of here before they start more trouble.” The abomination quickly disappeared before Sasha’s gang could see.

“Yeah you should,” Sasha looked at not chained Luz. “Ugh, so there’s two of you now? Who’s this your cousin?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Yeah, sure, later losers.” Sasha stuck her thumb into not chained Luz’s ice cream and moved it off the cone and onto her hoodie. “Yo, Amanda, you coming?” 

“Yeah, just give me a second,” the blonde with pink decided to stay behind a bit. “You guys go on without me, I’ll catch up. Just gonna get something for Eric and Emily.”

“Alright, Amanda. Don’t stay too long around these dorks.” Sasha and the other girl left, leaving Amanda alone with the other three.

“Finally, she’s gone. Sorry about her Luz, and friends.” Amanda grabbed a tissue and started wiping off the ice cream from not chained Luz’s hoodie. “I’m sorry about her, she’s just, a bit much. Here, I’ll buy you another ice cream.”

“Oh, it’s alright. You don’t have to. Wasn’t really in the mood anyway.” Not chained Luz was still rather upset.

“Hey, Amanda,” original Luz said. “Why did you not go with your friends, really?”

“Do you really think Sasha’s my friend? The only reason I’m around her is because my parents are friends with hers, and force me to hang out with her. I’ve been trying to distance myself with them all summer. Oh yeah, and Luz, I should probably apologize to you.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’ve been a bitch to you since elementary. I guess being around Sasha and her negative energy just rubbed off on me, and just chose to lash it out on you, I’m sorry for that.”

“Oh, it’s alright Amanda. People change, and I know you can too.” Luz looked over towards Amity and gave her a smile.

“And I am happy you have friends. I saw you all alone at school and I wanted to be friends with you, but I didn’t wanna be ousted by the entire school.”

“Hey, who says we can’t be friends now.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I don’t really care about image anymore. The only reason I’m still pretending to be Sasha’s friend is so I don’t disappoint my parents, and hers, and stuff like that.” Amanda turned to Amity. “So, um, hi, I’m Amanda. I don’t think I’ve seen you around school.”

“Oh, I’m Amity, and yeah, I go to a different school.”

“Oh you go to Miller Grove Junior High, or Cayo Perico Middle?”

“Mmm Hmm, yeah.”

“Uh, ok. You know, you kinda look like me?”

“What makes you say that?”

“We both have undercuts, and have those little different colored roots in our hair.”

“Ok.”

Amanda moved over to not chained Luz. “And Luz, is this your cousin.”

“Yes, I am.” Not chained Luz said. “I’m, uh, Lucile. Yeah, Lucile. I just moved here from upstate New York. I’m living with Luz here for a bit.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lucile. So what flavor ice cream you like?” 

“I did like vanilla, but after Sasha came in I’m not really in the mood for it anymore.”

“If you’re not in the mood for vanilla, there’s always other flavors to try. Ooh, there’s this s’more flavor they got here. It’s good. Want me to get you one?”

“Sure, sounds good, thank you.” 

Amanda payed for not chained Luz’s ice cream. “You know what? Sasha can go on without me. She’s got Sandra to keep her company, or she’ll be too busy checking Instagram to notice I’m gone. Wanna come hang with me for a bit, Lucile?”

“I’d love to, but me, Luz, and Amity have some other things to do.”

“Lucile, we can do those on our own,” Luz said. “You can just hang back here with Amanda if you want. Just call us when you’re done and we’ll come pick you up and take you home.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“It’s no problem, Lucile. Go have fun here, enjoy yourself.” Luz and Amity’s left Lucile and Amanda together in the ice cream place. “So, Ams. What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know, Luz. This is the human realm, show me what humans here do for fun.” Amity grabbed Luz’s hand, letting her take control of where they’d go. 

“I don’t know where to start. There’s rollerskating, the movies. Oh, there’s this movie I’ve been wanting to watch for a long time. It’s a romantic comedy, I don’t know if those exist in the Boiling Isles, but I’ve never really had someone to watch it with,” Luz started to hold Amity’s hand slightly tighter. “Until now.” Both of them started to have their cheeks turn red. 

Suddenly, Luz’s phone started to ring. It was a call from Hacker Amity.

“Luz? Amity? Where are you guys?”

“We were just on our way to watch a movie. Care to join us?”

“What? No. Where’s the other Luz you had?”

“She’s hanging out with someone she met here.”

“Well get her. All three of you need to come back as soon as possible.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“We know of a way home, and it involves the Operative.”


	12. “I’m a 13 year old who comes from the future and is mentally 53 and is ready to kick some ass” type beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia is ready to fuck shit up

“Kid, you know where we’re going?”

“Yes, Eda. I had to write an essay about the castle. I know this place like the back of my hand.” Lucia looked at the back of her hand. “Oh that’s new. Wonder how that got there.” 

“Does your essay involve a control room with a portal.” Lilith sarcastic asked.

“Well, um, no, but I can probably figure it out.” Lucia took a look around the several branching corridors. “So uh, we take a right— NO NO, left.”

“Lucia!” Amelia whispered screamed at her. “There’s someone coming. Hide!” Everyone quickly ran behind some objects. Out from the hallway appeared Kikimora and the Operative.

“So we have their locations,” The short, gremlin, demon, thing with a hand for hair was speaking ti the Operative. “As Belos requested, he wants our world’s human and Blight child alive. For what reasons, I do not know. You have said other versions of them accompany the two on their journey across the dimensions. Kill them. Every. Single. One, especially those ‘hackers.’ No one else can jump worlds but us.”

“Have no worries, Kiki,” the Operative spoke with a glitched, muffled voice to hide its identity. It pulled out the the electric staff it used to fight the Lumitys before, as well as a glowing, blue, energy blade that was retracted into its sleeve. “I’ll make sure none of the others live to tell this tale.” They both walked away.

The gang popped out from their hiding spots.

“Lucia, they’re gonna kill your friends.” Original Willow pointed out.

“Yeah, I’m not blind, Willow.”

“It’s deaf, Lucia.” Amelia corrected her.

“Shut the fuck up, Amelia, before I fucking kiss you square in the face.”

“Make me.” Amelia licked her lips, ready for a smooch. 

“Knock it off, you too,” Other Willow was getting sick of their antics. “It’s great you two are showing affection, but your friends are literally gonna die if we don’t hurry.”

“You’re right, Wills.”

“When am I never?” Other Willow brushed her hair off to the side with her hand.

“We gotta find the control room. They can track the others’ last location. Access the portal, we find their dimension, and in turn find them.” The gang followed Lucia across the castle, occasionally taking out a guard or two along the way. They made it to the control room, but the door was locked. After Lucia stopped jiggling the door handle, Amelia found a vent they could all fit in. 

They climbed around and looked into the control room. It was full of witches and demons fiddling with various knobs, switches, and buttons. Outside, they saw the witches send the Operative out through the portal. 

“We gotta follow it and stop the guy before it reaches Luz, Amity and the others. We clearly can’t sneak our way past these guys,” Lucia was ready to go in loud. “Lilith, can you knock out their coms?”

“Already taken care off, human.” Lilith was already bent over with unplugged wires.

“Good. It’s time we show these fools a good time.” Lucia kicked a vent grater and jumped down, pulling out her bat with several glyphs on it. Everyone in the room just stared at her. “You bitches just messed with a girl from the wrong dimension.” 

She pulled out her phone and started to blast some music. “Istanbul, was Constantinople, now it’s Istanbul, not Constantinople...” her phone blared. 

All the witches started coming at her with spells ready to be casted or just spell enhanced melee weapons. Lucia went to town and started whacking all those who got near her. The impacts froze, burned, released giant vines, knocked back several witches. Eventually, everyone else came down and joined her. Amelia casted a fire spell in one hand and an abomination gauntlet in the other. Both Willows used their vines to ensnare the enemies and impale them. Gus used his illusions to trick the witches into Amelia’s spell fire. King just jumped on some of the witches’ faces and slapped them. Eda and Lilith used all of kinds of magic together as a team effort, all to the beat of “Istanbul (Not Constantinople).”

One witch screamed some sort of cry and came running past all his fallen coworkers towards Lucia, casting a spell with his finger in the air. 

“Lucia, look out!” Amelia yelled. 

Lucia grabbed a large, sharp thorn from one of the Willows’ vines. She threw it at the running witch, landing the thorn right through his skull, knocking him over to the ground. All the witches were down on in a bloody mess, frozen in an ice block, charred to a crisp, or tied to vines. 

“Istanbul.” Lucia turned off her phone as the horn blares the song’s end.

“Lily, do you ever think our Luz could be capable of, that.” Eda was amazed and somewhat concerned about how effective of a killer Lucia is. 

“I certainly hope not, Edalyn.”

“Ok, how the fuck do you use this thing.” Lucia started to randomly flip switches and press buttons on the console. “Amelia, help me with this.”

“Lucia, I don’t know how to use this either.” Amelia said.

“Neither do I, but I’m still trying.”  
“Good point.” Amelia started pressing and touching random things with Lucia. Soon, the rest of the gang followed. Suddenly, the main portal turned on, revealing a bright blue glow. 

“We gotta go get the others before the Operative does.” Lucia yelled over the loud whirring of the portal. 

“You guys go on ahead,” Eda yelled. “Me and Lily and the others can hold these coven guys back for a bit. You two just focus on getting the kids back.”

“Are you sure?” 

“We got this. Someone’s gotta make sure no one follows you in there and tries to kill you too.”

“Alright. Thanks, Eda, and the rest of you guys.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem, but save the thanks for when you actually find them,” Eda looked around and quickly grabbed a black, metallic square square from a table. She handed it to Lucia and Amelia. “I think this thing returns you back to this dimension. You’ll need it to get back.”

“Thanks Eda. We won’t let you down.” Lucia, Amelia, and the other Willow stood before the glow. Lucia and Amelia held each other’s hands. After a moment, they all walked through the portal together.


	13. Luz’s Action of Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lumitys prep for an encounter with the Operative

“Is everyone here?” Hacker Amity yelled. “Quick roll call, Band kids.”

“Here.”

“Ghost kids.”

“Here.”

“Diana and Akko.”

“Here.”

“Everyone else.”

“Here.” The original Luz and Amity brought the not chained Luz with them back to Camila’s house.

“Ok good, we’re all here. Now, we have some news. The Operative was spotted somewhere not to far from here.”

“Oh my god.” Ghost Amity gasped. “How did you find out.”

“We were walking back from this version of the BI when we found the bastard just walking. We snuck our way over here as fast as we could.”

“Oh god, this is bad.” the original Luz said.

“Wait, who’s the Operative?” Not chained Luz was rather confused.

“It’s the guy who’s been hunting us down since we left Lucia and Amelia’s dimension, who you have not met cause we were there before we saved you,” Hacker Amity explained. “But the Operative being here is good.”

“Are you fucking insane?” Band Amity screamed. “That guy tried to kill us. Why is it good it’s here?”

“Because it clearly has a way to jump dimensions on his own, and has someway to get back to its home universe, the source of all this. We get the Operative, we get what makes its portals, get back to the source dimension, and get everyone home.”

“But how are we gonna get the anchor thing it has off?” Band Luz asked. “Have you seen it   
against all of us? We barely made it out with our lives.”

“Don’t be such a downer, band kid,” Hacker Luz said. “That’s because it had Boscha’s gang to back it up. Dude’s probably all alone. We have it all laid out here.” She pulled out a map of the town they were in, >Insert town and state name here<, USA. “So the Operative was last spotted in these woods here. I’ve set up cameras so we can track its location. If we can just ambush it, we can get the anchor and get everyone home.” Hacker Luz pulled out a piece of paper with the Lumitys’ names on them with assigned roles. She told each of them what they need to do to prep for the ambush.

Suddenly, the there was a knock on the window. Not chained Luz was the only one who heard up. She went over to the window, and saw Amanda tapping on the glass.

“Amanda? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Lucile. I just wanted to say I had a fun time with you earlier, when you friends left us, and when mine did. I may or may not have followed you home cause I kinda miss you.”

“Aww, I missed you too.” 

“Hey, you wanna go hang out for a bit longer? I hear the moon is gonna be bright and full tonight, and I was hoping you and I can look at it together.”

“Oh Amanda, I’d love to, but—.”

“Yo, Luz, what you doing here,” the original Lumity and Hacker Luz found not chained Luz talking to Amanda. “Who’s this, and how did she found out where we are?”

“Oh, um, this is Amanda. Me and that Luz and Amity met her earlier.”

“Hey Amanda.” The original Lumity greeted her.

“Hey guys,” Amanda responded. “So, um, is it ok if Lucile can hang with me for a bit?”

“Lucile?” Hacker Luz was confused.  
“It’s the name she gave herself.” Original Luz whispered over to Hacker Luz.

Hacker Luz stoped for a moment to consider it. This Luz has been through quite a lot of stress and troubled times, and she’s suddenly expected to help fight against someone who can very well kill them all. “Alright, Lucile. You’re free to hang with Amanda. Idk why I’m acting like the mom here but I trust you.” Hacker Luz pulled “Lucile” to the side. “If she ever tries anything, use this on her.” Hacker Luz handed her a handgun.

“A gun? Why would I shoot Amanda?” 

“Relax, it’s just an ice glyph. I figured out a way back home on how to use glyphs in the human world. It’ll just freeze her instantly. She’ll be perfectly fine if she gets hit. If that happens, run back here, and we’ll take care of it.”

“Ok.” Lucile gave Hacker Luz a big hug. “Thanks for helping me. You’re like a big sister to me.”

Hacker Luz was a bit confused for a second, but slowly put her arms around Lucile. “It’s no problem. It’s the least we could do after the hell you’ve been through. Now go, have fun with her.” Lucile climbed out of the window and joined Amanda out into the night. Hacker Luz turned to the rest of the gang. “As for the rest of you, get plenty of sleep tonight. Tomorrow, we get up bright and early. We gotta prepare a welcome surprise for our old friend.”


	14. We Only See Each Other at Epic Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh they be fighting.

“Hey, Lucia, is this the human world?” Other Willow asked.

“I guess it is.” Lucia was standing in the middle of a dirt road in the forest. “Ooh, I have lowkey missed the human world, even though the magic world I’ve been stuck in for the past few months or whatever is great. I should show you guys all this place has to offer. Where should we go first? The movies? The mall? Oh, ice cream?”

“Lucia!” Amelia yelled at her. “Remember why we’re here?”

“Oh yeah, to kill the Operative.”

“Kill wasn’t what I had in mind,” Willow summoned a few vines ready for an attack. “But if we must, then that dude’s blood is mine.”

“Titan, what is wrong with you two?” Amelia was starting to get annoyed. “No one said we had to kill him, or her. We just have catch it, grab the anchor thingy to make sure it can’t get back, and stop it before it kills the others.”

“And the only logically way to defeat the Operative is to kill him. Think about it. If we don’t kill him and just capture him, he’ll just get away and go back to trying to kill the other Luz and Amitys.” Lucia reasoned.

“You know, Amelia, she has a point.” Willow agreed. “The Operative is too powerful to be left alive.”

“Ah fuck, let’s just find her and we’ll decide what to do with her when we’re done.”

“Ok, Amelia. So we just gonna refer to the Operative as a guy, girl, or what?” Lucia asked.  
“I don’t know. Let’s stop with the babble and get back to finding him.”

“Oh, now she’s a a he?”

“Lucia, is your purpose for existing to just annoy the fuck out of me?” Amelia was getting frustrated at Lucia, as usual.

“Well according to Soul, that I saw last year on Disney plus, we don’t really have a purpose in life. It’s what we make of life that drives us.”

“Ok Lucia, first of all, what the fuck is a Disney, and second of all don’t get all philosophical and shit with me.”

“What, I’m just trying to contribute to the conversation.”

“Well I don’t think no one asked you to contribute,” Amelia pulled Lucia in close. “And don’t make me shut you up.” Amelia licked her lips, staring deep into Lucia’s eyes.

“Ahem.” Willow cleared her throat. “While I think it’s great you too are about to show affection in a rather weird manner, we still have a guy to kill before he goes on killing more.”

“Oh yeah,” Lucia remembered. “How could I forget our friends’ lives are literally at stake here. Let’s do this quickly. If we get done in time I can probably show you two what the human world is like.”

“Too bad Gus isn’t here,” Willow remarked. “He would probably pass out from all the human stuff.” 

“We’ll get him a souvenir before we leave.” Lucia assured Willow.

“Alright,” Amelia noticed some footprints on the ground. “Looked like the Operative left a track here. Should be her shoes. Roughly the same size. I say we follow it, and everyone, get ready.” Amelia had her abomination gauntlet in her right hand and a fire spell in the other. Lucia had her bat out, putting some more glyphs on it. Willow summoned a few giant vines around. All three girls were ready to throw down.

—————————

“You, lay those traps down there. Noceda, rig that tree to fall.” Hacker Amity was yelling at the others.

“Which Noceda? There’s like five Nocedas here?” Ghost Luz replied.

“You!”

“How? I’m not even alive, and I can’t grab onto physical things.”

“Fine. Kagari, get to those things.”

“Got it.” Akko replied.

All the Lumitys were getting ready for their attack. The Hacker Lumitys took control of the situation. 

Lucile came back to the group, running to Hacker Luz. “Hey, sorry I’m late. What you need me to do?” She said panting.

“Oh, Lucile. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Um, ok.”

Hacker Luz took a knee on the ground to talk to Lucile. “Are you happy here?”

“What?”

“Are you happy here, with Amanda?”

“Yeah, she’s amazing. She’s nice, caring, funny. Ever since she ditched Sasha she’s become a really nice person. It’s nice that I’ve gotten to know her.”

“Do you wanna go back to your dimension?”

“Well, maybe, but if I do, won’t the Blights track me down and try to capture me again?”

“Yes, which is why I’m allowing you to stay here permanently.”

“What?” Both Hacker Amity and Lucile were shocked by Hacker Luz’s decision.

“Do you have King’s fur clogging your ear, Luz?” Hacker Amity said in protest. “We can’t let that Luz stay here. We can’t let something from another dimension stay in another for that long. We’re already risking it by having all of us here together. It’s gonna upset the whole balance and shit, and—.”

“I want to stay,” Lucile spoke. “Being with Amanda has made me happy. I made her happy. If I go back to my world, I’m just gonna be bullied and captured again. Also, I already have an identity here. I’m Lucile, this universe’s Luz’s cousin. 

“Well, I guess if we all go back, one anomaly won’t be that bad,” Hacker Amity thought. “You know, I give in. Luz, she can stay.”

“Yeah, Ams,” Hacker Luz said. “Lucile’s already been through a lot with us. She doesn’t need to risk her life to anymore.

“Thanks guys,” Lucile ram to give the Hacker Lumity a big group hug. “I won’t forget you guys.” She ran off, away to spend her life with Amanda.

Meanwhile, the original Lumity was working on a few traps. The two talked to each other to past the time.

“What are we gonna do when we get back?” Original Luz asked the original Amity.

“Well for one, we gotta defeat the Emperor first.” original Amity replied.

“Yeah, of course, but afterwards what then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well now that we’re together, I was thinking what we could do as a couple, you know.”

“Well we can figure that out after our battle.”

“But I’m so excited for our first date together. It’s my first time being in a relationship I can hardly wait to experience it.”

“Am I really your first girlfriend? I thought all the girls back on Earth, well your Earth, would be falling head over heels for you, and maybe that girl from the other day was just jealous of you.”

“Actually, you couldn’t be further from the truth. Sasha was kinda right. No one at my human school really cared for me. None of the guys I tried to ask out liked me.”

“You asked out guys?”

“Well, yeah, I am bisexual after all. It’s not like the girls at my school were different either. Neither gender wanted to be in a relationship with me, or a friendship. To them, I was just another background character in the plot of someone else’s story.”

“Aw, Luz. I’m sorry not many people at your school, well, didn’t like you.”

“Ah, it’s ok, Ams. It’s not like I want them to date me now. Looking back on it now, the past people I’ve had crushes on were douchebags, self-absorbed, you know like Sasha, or Boscha. Wow, I had a terrible taste in people.”

“I guess that’s why you fell in love me, huh?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“I knew you weren’t like them. You may have appeared cold and heartless, but I knew there was more to Little Miss Perfect over here. I knew deep down, Amity Blight was a wittle softy who just wants a hug, and maybe a kiss too.”

“Aww, thanks Luz.” Amity just paused for a moment and took a deep look into Luz’s eyes. 

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Band Amity broke up their moment. “The Operative’s on its way. Get ready.”

Original Luz and Amity hid behind a tree, with Amity holding some sort of trigger device in her hand. Band Lumity had their Cyber instruments ready to play. Hacker Luz had her glyph rifle out from behind a tree on the other side of the path. Hacker Amity was beside her, holding a giant gauntlet made from abomination goo with some paper glyphs on the fist. The other Lumitys drew their wands out, ready to attack.

The Operative walked down the path, slowly approaching the Lumitys.

From behind the tree, Hacker Luz held up three fingers, gradually putting them down as she silently mouthed the countdown. As she reached one, screaming could be heard and a loud thud. The Operative was seen stumbling but regaining balance, as three figures appeared.

“Now!” Hacker Luz yelled. The Original Amity pulled the trigger and set off an icy explosion onto the Operative, freezing it in place. The other Lumitys came out and starting attacking the Operative as it got free from its icy trap.

“Lucia? Amelia? Willow?” Original Luz noticed who the other three were.

“Whaddup, sis?” Lucia looked back and gave the original Luz a quick wave, before returning to smacking the Operative with her bat. 

“What are you doing here?” Original Amity asked while pushing back the Operative with an abomination.

“Well, funny story. We got captured from our last encounter and sent to your dimension as prisoners. We found out about this dudes plan to kill you guys and capture you two, so we went to kill him before he or she can kill you guys.”

“That’s seems about right.”

Much of the Lumitys’ spells, attacks, and traps were effective, but the Operative was just too powerful. 

One of the Operative’s counter spells sent Ghost Amity flying, face planting on the ground, breaking the device used to project Ghost Luz to the others. “Noooo! Now no one can see you.” She screamed.

“Except the other Amitys, dumbass. Also nice going.” Ghost Luz remarked, only to be heard by the other Amitys. 

The Operative opened a random portal and blasted Ghost Lumity into it. Then it opened another portal and blasted Diana and Akko into that one. The Operative activated a bubble that was going to be used to capture Original Lumity. It charged up a spell that was aimed at the Original Lumity. Hacker Luz saw this and quickly grabbed the Operative’s portal device, opened a random dimension, and pushed the Original Lumity into the portal before the spell could hit them, hitting her instead.


End file.
